The Last Time With You
by Green Sandwich
Summary: Ooishi duduk termenung menatap langit. Merasakan angin yang membawa kelebatan masa lalunya. Berbagai kenangan mulai bermunculan. Hingga tanpa sadar membuat dadanya terasa semakin sesak. Karena yang kini teringat, hanyalah masa lalu yang ingin dia lupakan.


Dawaian angin menghembuskan bau rerumputan. Derik para serangga terdengar di tiap tempat. Matahari bersinar dengan terik. Bersinar memamerkan cahaya tanpa ragu.

Tak terasa musim panas telah memasuki minggu ke tiga. Semua orang mulai sibuk membayangkan kilatan di atas ombak yang menari. Anak-anak mulai berlarian bersama jaring dan topi yang terkadang harus terbang terbawa angin. Rasanya hanya ada gelak tawa yang terdengar di seluruh penjuru kota. Namun nyatanya, tak semua seperti itu.

Di tengah kegembiraan musim panas, seorang lelaki terduduk di atas bukit yang rumputnya mulai menguning. Pandangannya lurus menatap ke depan, ke arah keramaian kota yang tak pernah berhenti sedetikpun. Namun matanya kosong, seakan jiwanya sedang tak bersama dirinya saat ini.

Lelaki itu sesaat memejamkan mata. Menghela napas panjang sembari merasakan bau angin yang membawa banyak kenangan.

 **'Tak terasa lima belas tahun sudah berlalu, ya. Eiji...'**

Gambaran-gambaran yang semula terasa samar mulai semakin terpampang jelas dalam kepala. Semua itu berhasil membawakan secercah perasaan ingin kembali ke masa lalu. Akan tetapi... semakin dia mengingatnya, semakin jelas pula rasa sakit yang bersarang dalam dadanya. Namun Ooishi tidak ingin membiarkan semuanya lenyap begitu saja.

 **'Banyak orang berkata bahwa waktu itu kejam. Menghapus semua hal yang ingin kita ingat, dan terus memunculkan hal yang ingin kita lupakan. Dan aku menjadi salah satu yang membencinya.'**

Ooishi membuka mata, lalu menengadahkan kepalanya menatap langit luas.

 **'Ya, berkali-kali kucoba untuk melupakan semuanya. Namun, tak satu kalipun aku berhasil melakukannya...'**

 _"Ooishi, omatahe!"_

 _"Ooishi! Otsukare!"_

 _"Ooishi! Bui! Bui!"_

 **'Suara itu, senyuman itu, semua masih jelas terukir dalam ingatanku.'**

 **'Bahkan masih tertulis jelas semua cerita, sejak awal sakura berkembang, mengawali perjumpaan kita.'**

なあ覚えてるか？

俺たち初めて出会ったあの春の日。

桜のピンクが時の流れいろどり。

(Hei, apakah kamu ingat?

Hari pada musim semi saat kita pertama kali bertemu.

Warna merah jambu sakura mewarnai waktu yang berlalu.)

 _"Namaku Kikumaru Eiji. Tapi panggil saja Eiji! Salam kenal!"_

 _"Apa kamu mau bermain double denganku, Ooishi?"_

 _"Uh, kenapa aku selalu kalah? Kalau begitu, sampai bisa mengalahkanmu, aku akan terus bermain double denganmu!"_

 **'Sampai bisa mengalahkanku? Seingatku kamu telah berulang kali membuatku kesal karena selalu tertinggal selangkah di belakang.'**

 **Ooishi mendengus sembari tersenyum kecil. Namun matanya semakin memancarkan cahaya kerinduan dan sedikit kesedihan.**

 **'Kupikir pertemanan kita tidak akan bertahan lama. Dengan semua perbedaan yang kita berdua miliki. Namun takdir tak pernah gagal membuatku terkejut.'**

なあお覚えてるか？

みんなで本気で戦ったあの夏の日。

焼け付く太陽 深まる木々の緑。毎日限界で更新し お前と競った。

(Hei, Apakah kamu ingat?

Hari di musim panas saat kita bertarung dengan sungguh-sungguh.

Sinar mentari, warna hijau dedaunan. Setiap hari kita berkompetisi, melampaui batasan diri.)

 _"Na, Ooishi, sudah kutentukan! Kita harus terus maju sampai menjadi juara Kantou! Ah, tidak! sampai juara nasional!"_

 _"Kita akan buktikan, bahwa kita adalah pasangan yang terhebat!"_

 _"Setelah itu, kita akan dikenal sebagai pemain tenis ganda nomor satu di Jepang!"_

 **'Tanpa sadar kamu yang selalu membuatku bangkit berkat semua mimpi yang kau buat itu. Saat semua terasa mustahil bagiku, namun saat bersama, langkah kakiku terasa lebih ringan. Pertarungan? Hampir setiap saat kita anggap sebagai pertarungan. Namun, semua terasa menjadi sangat menyenangkan.'**

 **'Meski begitu, tak selalu kita dapatkan hari yang baik. Mendung, gerimis, bahkan badai terkadang datang, mencoba untuk menjatuhkan kita.'**

ねえ覚えてる？

意見が合わずにぶつかったあの秋の日。

ほてった体をクールダウンさせる風。

(Hei, apakah kamu ingat?

Hari pada musim gugur dimana kita berselisih pendapat.

Hembusan angin yang mendinginkan tubuh kita yang panas.)

 _"Rasanya kita ini menyedihkan sekali ya, Ooishi? Kalah seperti ini membuatku sangat sedih..."_

 _"Aku sudah tidak ingin berpasangan dengan Ooishi lagi!"_

 _"Ooishi, apa benar kita adalah pasangan yang terhebat?"_

 _"Ooishi, aku... ingin sekali menyerah. Tapi, aku masih merasa kalau kita mampu melakukannya!"_

 **'Semua pemikiran egois itu, semua kekesalan yang bertumpuk itu, kadang diri kita sendiri yang menciptakan sebuah jurang pemisah. Namun kita selalu berusaha untuk merekatkannya kembali.'**

 **'Berkali-kali kita jatuh bersama, menangis bersama, menelan kepahitan akan kegagalan bersama. Namun setelahnya, kita akan kembali bangkit bersama."**

ねえ覚えてる？

挫折を感じて落ち込んだあの冬の日。凍てつく町並み 何も言わず歩いた。

隣のお前の気温だけが かすかな温もり。

(Hei, apakah kamu ingat?

Hari pada musim dingin saat aku merasa tertekan. Kita berjalan dalam diam di tengah kota yang dingin.

Kehangatanmu yang berada di sampingkulah yang telah menghangatkanku.)

 _"Ooishi, janji ya! Kita akan masuk SMA yang sama, bergabung dengan club tenis, dan terus menjadi golden pair!"_

 _"Janji tidak boleh dilanggar, lho, Ooishi!"_

 **'Ya, Eiji aku berjanji. Kita akan selalu menjadi golden pair!'**

 **'Ya, aku masih ingat benar tiap kata yang kuucapkan, tiap janji yang kuberikan. Seakan aku yakin dapat menepati semuanya. Padahal, pasti saat itu aku sudah merusak segalanya kan, Eiji? Bahkan aku tidak hanya melukai perasaanmu. Hingga saat ini, bayangan akan hari itu masih terus melekat, dan rasa sakit itu pun masih terus bersarang dalam dada.'**

 _"HAH! Kamu akan masuk akademi kedokteran? Kenapa baru mengatakkannya sekarang? Bukankah kita sudah janji?"_

 _"Iya, aku tahu, Eiji. Tapi ini menyangkut masa depanku."_

 _"Tapi kamu sudah berjanji!"_

 _"Aku baru tersadar, saat itu seharusnya aku tidak mengatakkan hal yang mungkin tidak bisa aku pegang."_

 _"Setidaknya, kenapa tidak katakkan sejak sebelum kelulusan?"_

 _"Aku... aku khawatir kamu akan marah..."_

 _"Ah, aku kecewa padamu, Ooishi! Kita memang lebih baik tidak usah pergi ke sekolah yang sama! Bahkan aku menyesal sudah mempercayaimu selama ini!"_

 _"Eiji, tunggu!"_

 **'Ah... andaikan... andaikan aku melakukan sesuatu pada saat itu. Mungkin semua kesalahan itu masih bisa kuperbaiki. Mungkin semua perkataan itu masih bisa kuganti. Mungkin kenangan itu takkan menjadi sesakit ini...'**

 _"Ooishi senpai, aku mencarimu kemana-mana!"_

 _"A-ada apa, Momo? Kenapa kamu terburu-buru seperti itu?"_

 _"Ini gawat!"_

 _"Apa yang gawat?"_

 _"Eiji senpai..."_

 **'Seketika langit muram setelah Momo menyampaikan pesannya untukku. Entah suatu kebetulan atau memang pertanda bahwa aku harus mulai menyalahkan diri sendiri. Bahkan hujan tak kunjung membantu kepalaku untuk berpikir lebih dingin. Ditambah lagi saat mataku menangkap pemandangan mengerikan saat itu...'**

 **'Hingga kini masih dapat kurasakan. Getaran tubuhku, lututku yang mendadak lemas, hingga kaki yang perih karena tergores aspal kasar. Namun semua itu tidak sebanding dengan perasaan sakit kala melihat tubuhmu yang terkulai di tengah kerumunan orang-orang yang tak hentinya berbicara.'**

 **'Hujan yang tak kunjung mereda membuat rasa sakitku bertambah. Air yang memerah dan menggenang di sekitarku makin memberikan siksaan yang teramat pedih.'**

 **'Mulutku tak sanggup berkata apapun lagi. Hanya bisa kupandangi matamu yang tertutup. Sembari berharap kamu akan tertawa dan berkata 'Kamu tertipu, Ooishi!' dengan gayamu yang biasa. Namun, aku semakin tidak yakin semua itu akan terjadi. Hingga akhirnya secercah harapan datang saat kamu menyebut namaku kembali.'**

 _"Ooishi... wajahmu aneh sekali kalau menangis haha."_

 **'Kamu pun tertawa dengan sedikit jahil. Meski aku tahu betapa beratnya memaksakan diri tuk memasang wajah seperti itu. Dahimu yang mengerut menjelaskan betapa beratnya rasa sakit yang sedang kamu rasakan.'**

 _"Maaf, Ooishi... Aku marah dan seenaknya menyalahkanmu... Padahal, yang sebenarnya bersalah adalah aku... Kamu pasti bisa menjadi dokter yang hebat, he he..."_

 **'Ingin sekali kubungkam mulutmu agar tak berkata apapun lagi. Tanpa dikatakkan pun aku sudah mengerti semuanya. Tapi... sesuatu seakan membuat tubuhku membatu...'**

 _"Ooishi... omae to deatte... yokatta..."_

 _(Ooishi... aku bersyukur... bisa bertemu denganmu...)_

Tak terasa buliran air mata terjatuh ke atas tanah kering. Angin masih saja berhembus, menggelitik seakan memberikan semangat. Cahaya mentari yang hangat perlahan menyembuhkan luka yang hampir kembali terbuka. Namun di tengah semua perasaan itu, Ooishi tersenyum. Menatap awan berarak di tengah langit yang mulai menguning.

Ooishi menegakkan kembali badannya, mengambil sesuatu dari dalam saku celana, dan berjongkok menghadap sebuah batu di hadapannya. Diusapnya batu tersebut dengan pelan, menghilangkan kelopak bunga kering yang berserakan di atasnya. Asap dupa yang masih menyala membuat matanya pedih hingga berair. Meski sebenarnya, matanya memang sudah lembab akibat menangis.

Sesaat kemudian, seseorang datang dan berdiri tak jauh dari tempatnya berada. "Sampai kapan Anda mau berada di sana, Dokter Syuichiro?"

Seorang wanita cantik tersenyum ke arah Ooishi yang turut membalas dengan senyuman. Meski terlihat sedikit dipaksakan.

Ooishi pun berdiri. Menaruh sebuah plester di atas batu bertuliskan 'Kikumaru Eiji' yang ada di hadapannya. Lalu berjalan mendekati orang yang tengah berdiri menunggunya.

"Ba!" teriak seorang anak laki-laki yang semula bersembunyi di belakang sang wanita. Kedua tangannya mendekap sebuah raket yang hampir menutupi tubuhnya. "Ayah, ayo kita main tenis!" ucapnya sembari tersenyum lebar.

"Baiklah," jawab Oishii singkat sambil menggendong anak laki-laki tersebut.

"Kira-kira hari ini siapa yang akan menang ya?"

Ooishi kembali tersenyum, namun kali ini tanpa adanya sebuah paksaan sama sekali. Rasanya semua kesedihan yang dirasanya beberapa saat lalu telah terbang bersama angin-angin yang masih ramai mengerubunginya.

"Tentu saja kamu yang akan menang, Eiji."

.

.

.

 _'Ooishi! Itsumademo ore tachi wa goruden pea da!'_

* * *

 _Baru saja aku bilang kepada seorang teman 'biarlah ff jadi tempat untuk menghidupkan karakter yang mati, jangan sampai mematikan karakter yang hidup', tapi nyatanya, ff ini akhirnya terbit._

 _meski agak berat hati, tapi entah kenapa beberapa hari ini bayangan wajah Ooishi yang sedang menyendiri menatap langit dengan tatapan sedih terus muncul di kepala. (entah pertanda apa)_

 _ditambah lagi lagu tenimyu yang judulnya Season (beberapa baitnya ada di ff ini) jadi lagu favorit beberapa hari kebelakang. Alhasil, terbitlah ff ini!_

 _Semoga masih bisa dinikmati~_

 _Jangan lupa RnR ya ;)_


End file.
